youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Let Me Explain Studios
Rebecca Parham (born: ), better known online as Let Me Explain Studios, is an American animator who posts a variety of comedic animated videos on her YouTube channel. She is also the founder, CEO and creative director of the animation studio of the same name. She is currently residing in Houston, Texas. Biography On December 4, 1987, at about 2:14 PM, Rebecca Parham was born to Mike Parham and Ann "Mama" Parham, who have 3 kids, since David, Rebecca's little brother, was born a few years later and Rachel was born around a year or two before Rebecca. Childhood In her childhood, she was creative and loved doing some plays. She loved cartoons, and at one time, Nickelodeon represented the behind the scenes in one of their cartoons, giving her the initial idea to become an animator. She went into a private preparatory school, which consisted of 200 students in total. The kids in her class didn't really like her, demotivating Rebecca and making her more introverted. Middle & High School Later, when she reached middle school where she developed major self-esteem and anxiety problems, she was bullied a lot. Moreover, she was bullied because of her body. She decided to change from a private middle school to a public high school in 2002 to expect less bullying problems. She entered the forementioned high school with a total number of two thousand students, who had a different behavior and hobbies from Rebecca. Her public school's curriculum required art credits and Rebecca chose theater and choir. As much as she felt like she discovered her passion, she did socially have a hard time in her high school theater club because that is where she met her theater teacher. Moreover, didn't get along with the theater kids either. At one point, she decided to drop out from Medusa's classes because she wasn't casted in the comedic play Noises Off (according to her My Crazy Theatre Teacher video). After dropping out of her classes, she felt relieved and happier. She also had more time to herself and spent a lot of it on the Internet, mainly for fanart. She created her YouTube channel in April 2006 under the name "grizabella626", now called "Rebecca Parham's Second Channel". College She got accepted into her local private university. Initially, she chose to major in theater and choir. However, a year later, she discussed changing majors with her parents from theater to animation. Rebecca showed her drawing skills to her parents, making her father convinced to send him to Ringling College of Art and Design. She visited the campus, and initially, her portfolio got rejected by the Ringling advisor, so she decided to recreate her entire portfolio, then send it to Ringling. A few months later, she got accepted into the university. She moved to Sarasota, Florida in 2008 and started her first year of computer animation school. Despite the competition in her class, she passed the first year. Her grandmother died in her sophomore year and she was struggling to learn the animation software, Maya, because of it. She passed the first semester of her sophomore year but failed her computer animation class in the second semester, where she had to wait 6 months to get back in. In the meantime, she took her business minor classes and was confident enough to get back in the computer animation major. She rediscovered YouTube and the creators on the platform, including Dane Boe, who eventually became friends with her. She kept to an idea herself of becoming a YouTube animator or a YouTuber herself, despite the fact that people choosing the computer animation major are supposed to be applying to big studios like Pixar and DreamWorks. When she finished her thesis film, Bottled Opera, she graduated from Ringling College of Art and Design with the BFA in computer animation and a minor in business of Art and Design in 2013. Adulthood After graduating, she planned to return home to Texas, rework her portfolio and apply to major animation studios. Though, she was encouraged by her family to make a business herself, under the name "Let Me Explain Studios". Her new YouTube channel was created on February 17, 2014, and uploaded her first video on that channel (entitled "BeeFwee!") on June 21, 2014. Despite creating her own business, she felt very anxious about her near future and very indecisive about what she should do, whether it's for applying to an animation studio or creating her own business. Moreover, in the same year, her father died on November 18, 2014, due to a heart attack. Losing him taught her was that when somebody lives through something that they previously thought they couldn't survive and they make it out okay, the world to their perspective doesn't seem to be terrifying anymore, and they could always be a lot stronger than they think. Despite her dark times, she continued to run her company by continuously freelancing YouTube videos. She received twenty thousand subscribers 2 and a half years later and became friends with other YouTube creators, including TimTom, Jaiden Animations and more. Moreover, she worked on "How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions", which was published on May 5, 2017, and ever since the video was published, her subscriber count increased drastically, making her reaching 100 thousand subscribers, the night before flying to VidCon. In July 2017, she officially became a full-time YouTuber, and since then, she continued uploading videos for her fans and continued gaining subscribers. Content She mainly uploads animated videos. In these videos, she explains about special moments and stories of what happened in her life. However, they are sometimes just animations without her explaining one of her stories. She has some animations that can be found exclusively either in her second channel or in her portfolio website. However, she does have some deleted animations, where some of them were either copyrighted by WMG or she just deleted them. Character Appearance Most of the time, especially recently, the main animated character represented in these videos is basically herself, but her skin being completely white without a mouth. She says that animating mouths are time-consuming but she can still convey her feelings without it. Personality She seems to be the type of person who is actually nice to almost everybody. For example, she loves to see her fans. She also seems to easily get tired from animating, despite her progress in animation. She also loves Disney parks, cartoons, and YouTube. She also gets angry on some people like Eric Paul Engel, her communications teacher. She doesn't usually like social interactions, so she is also pretty introverted. Channels Rebecca Parham has three YouTube channels: * Let Me Explain Studios: While it is her second channel by time, it is technically her first channel in priority. She is currently using this channel and uploading videos on that channel, only. She moved channels, due to the fact that she couldn't change her name in the URL, according to her Update Central video, exclusively found on her second channel. Her first video, Beefwee, a Pokémon Parody, was uploaded on June 21, 2014. This channel was also previously called "LetMeExplain". * Let Me Explain TWOdios: This is her third channel by time and her second channel by priority. It was created on July 18, 2019, and was announced, on December 4, 2019, in her Quick Birthday Update video. It features behind the scenes content of some videos. * Rebecca Parham's Second Channel: While it has "second channel" on its name, it's technically her first channel by time and her third channel by priority. She currently doesn't use this channel. It was created on April 18, 2006, which means that Rebecca Parham joined YouTube on that date with a registered account. Her first videos were Ed, Edd and Eddy parodies. This channel was also previously called "Grizabella626", "Rebecca Parham", "Rebecca Parham's Mindless Creativity" "EEnE Parodies Channel" before moving channels. Family She has a younger brother named David and an older sister named Rachel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cf3zj7D8SQ4& Deaths Father It is confirmed that her father is deceased. The cause is by a "massive unsurvivable heart attack," and he died on November 18, 2014https://youtube.com/watch?v=Yc85XlAyY_E. Grandmother Her grandmother died the summer before her sophomore year. To Rebecca, her grandmother felt like she was another parent to her, who lived with her for 12 years. The cause for her death is currently unknown. Net worth She first started monetizing her own channel in October 2016, and then started increasingly gaining more money, recently. Her estimated earnings are set to be around $20K to $250K.https://us.youtubers.me/let-me-explain-studios/youtube-estimated-earnings Age rating Generally, her animations are videos are family-friendly and suitable for a more general audience, including kids, teenagers, and adults. However, there are a few exceptions, which are BeeFwee!, which is suitable for pre-teenagers due to the fact that it has gore included, My Teacher Murdered Someone, which is mostly suitable for teenagers due to the fact that it mentions a dark story at the end which is the teacher's murder and suicide, The Curious Disney Security Guard, which is suitable for teenagers or viewers who can handle her talking about her menstrual cup and My Embarrassing and Weird Old Art, which is suitable for most adults, due to the fact that it shows nude art. None of these videos are age-restricted by YouTube, however. Trivia * She is one of the 7 animators who were featured in YouTube Rewind 2017. * Her YouTube videos have earned a total over 50 million cumulative views. * She calls her fans "explainers" and "entertainers", when ironically, she is the one who entertains her fans and explains about special moments of what happened in her life. * In her VidCon videos and a couple of other ones, her hair color is red, while the rest of the time, it is brown. * In some videos, she has a character called "Nacie", who is actually a fictional character, due to the fact that Nacie was portrayed by Rebecca herself. ** However, it is possible that Nacie is based off of a real person. * Normally, the current character doesn't have a mouth. However, there were moments where the character did have a mouth. ** In her Q&A video, when she said "Becca! Why don't just draw a mouth? It takes like 2 seconds". ** In her "MY TEACHER MURDERED SOMEONE" video when she detected a serial killer. ** In her "The Girlfriend Fairy" video when the character had a style modification for a few seconds. ** In the thumbnail of her "HOW TO CREEP OUT YOUR FAVORITE YouTubeRS" video. * Despite the "Don't Listen to the Demon" video not being included in her playlist of animated videos, almost half of it represents animation. The other bigger half represents herself in real life, although. * When she features another animators such as Jaiden Animations or TheOdd1sOut, she draws them into their own style instead of her style. * She and Jaiden Animations joined in the same month. Let Me Explain Studios joined only one day after Jaiden. * She made a song called "Bei Mir Du Schooen" for the 1,000,000 subscribers and it was remixed by her friend, Ryder Burgin aka FootofaFerret. Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: June 20, 2017. *200,000 subscribers: August 3, 2017. *300,000 subscribers: August 30, 2017. *400,000 subscribers: September 16, 2017. *500,000 subscribers: October 13, 2017. *600,000 subscribers: November 26, 2017. *700,000 subscribers: December 21, 2017. *800,000 subscribers: January 14, 2018. *900,000 subscribers: February 7, 2018. *1,000,000 subscribers: March 19, 2018. *2,000,000 subscribers: March 15, 2019. Gallery Rebeccaparhamanimatedcharacter.jpg|Most of the time, in her videos, the main animated character is represented like this. Rebecca-parham-2.jpg|Ditto. References This page was created by JustLeafy on December 22, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2006